Idea:Project Calamity Overdrive
Idea Incubator →''' Idea:Project Calamity Overdrive '''What is your username? '''Sonikku Aensland '''What genre is this for (if applicable)? '''I don't know, undecided. '''Describe your idea in as much detail as you can. '''The thing has a rock and heavy metal esque motif, but also has some canon inmigrants despite not being canon. The simple thing is that survive with the time in the entire game in another world. '''Any other information: Characters cast Characters -Nameless protagonist: A young boy/girl/androgynous, he or she has curiosity about, and apparently, is part of the Calamity World, his or her personality varies and ages too, in the cutscenes he/she'll appear in white cloak, its main height is 5' 5". -Arthur "Artie" Payne: A man who became a boxer during his youth. He has been in many fights during many years. He lives alone in a small apartment, chatting with his mother who's 20 years older than him. His father is also alive as well but he's divorced of his ma'am. He prefers to be discrete and not being popular for his own. He's not a loner, but shows good leadership, he and other people where "transported" into the "Calamity" world. He's 25 years old and his height is 5' 10". -Kana Megara Wayne: Kana (real named Megara) is a popular model and childhood friend of Linda, she also likes nature and cute animals, however, she has been teleported into another world. She's a bit of an airhead when talking about her career, and she belongs to the most richest families in the normal world, however, in "Calamity", she and other selected humans will fight for "survival". She's 21 years old and her height is 5' 3". -Death Slayer (Rainer Fritz): A non-human being judging by his elf-like ears, he's a mysterious boy from another world and works as a shoe shiner if he is in the earth for a short price. He's apparently from the "Calamity" world, he's the most serious and intelligent of the group, he's always seen well-dressed. His weapon is a Claymore and sometimes he is seen with a Black cloak. He's 18 years old (albeit physically) and his height is 5' 6". -Blake Snider (Blaze Platinum): A young aspirant to musician and a college student, he's a cheerful and happy guy who is always fascinated with things, he is also a polite guy despite his "dark" appearance, he has a guitar named Platinum Cross and he has also an alias when he's acting as a super hero, Blaze Platinum, he has a patched eye for some mysterious reason, he goes into Calamity for investigation. He's 20 years old and his height is 5' 8". -Linda Bernard: Kana's childhood friend, she's an avid writer and is kind of lazy when is about to "go in adventure", she is lactose intolerant, she's also kind of dumb and gets lost easily due to a problem of sense of direction. However, she is more intelligent than anyone think about her. She is apparently adopted judging by her family photos, her parents aren't physically similar to her. She's 19 years old and her height is 5' 2". -Noire/Isaac "Ike" Taylor: A redhead who works in a bakery, he has a "rivalry" of sorts with Blake. He's 22 years old and his height is 5' 9". -Vivian Sheppard: Vivian is a young woman who wants to get back to her world, she's a crybaby and childish. She's 17 years old and her height is 5' 1". -Wheeler: He's an Ice cream vendor, however, behind its cute Ice cream car, it hides a monster truck. He's 26 years old and his height is 5' 11" -D' Arcy: An alias for Marina Darcy, a crossdressing woman, who likes to fool anyone. She's 24 years old and her height is 5' 7". -Lyn: A college student and a cook master, she likes to do anything to her favor. But she has made claims that there's no Calamity. She's 23 years old and her height is 5' 4". -Glen: He's an undertaker who works part-time as a music seller, he has a funny personality and is always sober. He's 27 years old and heights 6'. -Darkness: A mysterious creature who takes many forms possible. His possible height is 6' 1". More to come Platforms: Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, iOS, Android, Windows Phone. Idea:Project Calamity Overdrive Category:VG Ideas Category:Game Ideas Category:Video Game Ideas